


Nightmare

by Celinarose



Series: Frost and Flame [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While everyone looks the other way, he builds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

He planned it out very carefully. Posing as a stranger and advising Lady Smallwood to consult Sherlock Holmes, thus ensuring the detective and his associates would keep busy, while he rebuilt. The murder of Charles Magnussen was a perfect distraction, and Timelord technologies were efficient. The satellite was in orbit in no time, and the British government didn't even notice.  
Archangel indeed. Restored and rebooted, this new version would only work for Britain. He did have his limits. They would only realise, when they lived in their worst nightmare. The face of the consulting criminal, on every screen in the country.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! :)


End file.
